Memories
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: "Oh memories, where did you go? you were all I've ever known. How I miss yesterday and how I let it fade." The wings on Bubbles and Boomers relationship are starting to melt. How long can they keep up happy appearences before they crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Memories

A.N: This two shot is apart of a little mini series that I devised about Boomer and Bubbles relationship. The other ones in the series are titled "_But its better if you do_" (Song by Panic! At the Disco) and "_The A Team" _(Song by Ed Sheeren). The title of this fanfic was derived from the song of the same name by my favorite band, Panic! At the Disco. I also don't own these characters (unfortunately). Simply borrowing them. Please read and review!

Bubbles stood in Blossom's doorway, shifting her weight from foot to foot as her sister simply stared at her, mouth open in a small 'o'. Bubbles could see that her eyes were wide, even beneath her fire red bangs. The headphones that snaked their way from Blossom's pocket into her ears blared out loud, classical music. She reached up, taking out them out. Then she returned her attention to her sister who was now bouncing up and down on her feet with varying strains of distress flashing across her face every few seconds.

"Could you repeat that?" Blossom asked. Seeing that it seemed to be a matter of up most importance, she closed the university issued Biology textbook that rested heavily in her lap and set it to the side.

Bubbles, for her part, could have lied since Blossom didn't hear her the first time. Could've told her that she was on her period, or some other bull made up on the fly. But, the truth needed to come out. She trusted Blossom the most out of all of her sisters, and it would have been wrong to keep it from her, especially since it would have been so noticeable what happened later on. There was also the joy that she felt. There were no words to describe the large, quivering bubble that had formed in her chest. She had been bursting to tell someone, as she was wont to do whenever she got happy news. In short, Bubbles was bubbling with happiness.

But the feeling that shined brightly in the spotlight of her conscious was fear. Bubbles took a deep breath, stilling the motion in her hopping and restrained it to a tremor that shot to her hands. She closed her eyes, letting out the breath in a long sigh, and then opened them to see her sister staring at her with an alarming amount of concern on her face.

"Um…um…I'm…eloping with Boomer." Bubbles said slowly. Her voice was shrill and more akin to the tune of a whistle, but Blossom heard every word of it. She scoffed, shaking her head, red tresses bouncing every which way. Bubbles watched her reaction, and it seemed as though time had slowed down as she did this. On one hand, she was relieved that her sister wasn't mad, but on the other, the absolute _lack_ of a reaction offended her. This was ground breaking stuff, and all she could get was a scoff? She should've just gone to Buttercup; that girl would've had an absolute uproar. And then, there was a small part of her that was jealous of Blossom, of her calmness in the face of this. Had the situation been reversed, Bubbles would've been jumping all over the walls, not sure what to feel or say or do, creating a general mess of herself

"How long have you known the guy, Bubbles?" Blossom asked. Bubbles puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Err…we've been dating for about a year." Bubbles said. The hesitant pause was not missed by Blossom, but she said nothing about it.

"That's not a long time." Blossom pointed out.

"Hey, I don't even have to be telling you this. It defeats the purpose of eloping." Bubbles said. Blossom raised her hands in a defensive position, shaking her head.

"I'm not saying anything; I'm simply pointing it out. But you know what this means now, right?" Blossom said, and then stood up. Her red cotton shirt was wrinkled, and her blue skinny jeans had dark splotches of ink all over them. Blossom glanced down at herself, seeing that her baby blue summer dress was perfectly neat and pressed. She felt satisfaction at this; she was at least better than Blossom in that area.

"What?"

"I'm assuming that you haven't told the Professor or Buttercup about your little rendezvous, so I guess I have to." Blossom said. Bubbles felt ice cold fear run through her, freezing her in a second that spanned eons, it seemed. _Tell them?_

Of course it had _occurred_ to Bubbles to tell the rest of the family about this. Certainly it had.

But _acting_ on those thoughts? That was an entirely different matter.

Bubbles shook her head, steeling herself in the middle of the doorway as Blossom approached her.

"We can tell them together then." Blossom reassured her, although the comfort from those words was lost on Bubbles. She could feel the first symptoms of panic seize her when Blossom reached out and took her shoulders, trying to gently push her out of the doorway. Bubbles stood her ground, wrenching her shoulders out of Blossom's grip. The older girl frowned and muttered about how Bubbles could stay upstairs by herself. The onslaught of panic reached a fevered pitch when it was clear to Bubbles that Blossom would attempt to force her way past her by squeezing in through a gap in her left side. Blossom had already sidled her right arm through the gap, and was getting her midsection through.

Everything was happening in slow motion.

She only had a spilt second to figure something out, and the nano-seconds were ticking.

Bubbles quickly leaned to the right side, and then rammed her shoulder into Blossom. She left out a large whoosh of breath as Bubbles bony shoulder caught her directly between her breasts. Although Blossom was 'well endowed' as remarked by her boyfriend, her breasts offered no protect against her little sister's shoulder, and it felt like a small knife had been thrust in-between them.

Bubbles leaned to the right, attempting to do the maneuver again. Blossom growled, her right arm coming around and catching the girl in the back of her head before she could ram her shoulder into Blossom. The force of the blow caught Bubbles off guard and she stumbled, falling into the room.

Bubbles recovered quickly and scrambled out of the room on her hands and knees just to see Blossom start to make her descent down the stairs. She growled and used her super speed to come up to Blossom quickly, bowling her down the stairs.

In an instant the two girls were simply a tangle of limbs, some pointing inwards, some pointing outwards as the two tumbled down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom. Bubbles growled again, wrestling herself from underneath Blossom.

Blossom caught herself surprised when Bubbles appeared on top of her. Her hands shot out, reaching for Bubbles neck. They met their target and wrapped around, squeezing. Bubbles gave a strangled cry, clawing with sharp nails at Blossom's arms, but she refused to relinquish her hold. She wasn't going to choke her sister to death, oh no.

But she could keep going till she blacked out.

Blossom never got the chance though because a blinding hot pain reached her arms, two beams of light burned into her retinas. Her sister had just used her heat ray vision. It wasn't enough to cause her arms permanent damage but it was enough for her to release Bubbles, who was on the cusp of passing out. She shook her head, clearing the black spots that had erupted in front of her. Blossom pushed Bubbles off and away from her, rubbing her arms. Bubbles slammed into the opposite wall; a portrait to her side rattled and fell off. It landed with a dull thump sound on the hardwood floor. She got up groggily, the world tilting and changing colors as though it were being viewed through two kaleidoscopes.

The TV in the living room grew quiet from the movie that was playing.

"Is everything alright, girls?" The Professor's voice drifted to them. Bubbles shook her head again, clearing it more. Although Blossom was in a position to respond, Bubbles voice was the one that answered.

"Everything's fine Professor."

"It sure doesn't sound like it." He remarked. There was a creak of couch springs being released of pressure, and a second later a slow shuffle of footsteps.

"Everything's fine Daddy! Honestly!" Bubbles said. Her voice was sweet as honey, and high pitched, adopting the tone that it had when she was just a girl. Her use of 'Daddy' was not lost among Blossom and she shot her a look. Bubbles sneered at her. The Professor hummed, his shadow paused in the hallway. Both girls held their breath, although Blossom had no reason to be frightened. She wanted to tell the Professor, but not until Bubbles was safely restrained. It wouldn't do either of the girls good if they started fighting during a discussion. His shadow slowly receded, there was a creak of couch springs as he resumed his position, and the TV's volume was turned up again.

Bubbles sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

"_This isn't over._" Blossom hissed to her. She made her way upstairs, stomping. Bubbles felt fear wash over her, but it was pushed aside by an overwhelming sense of triumph. She had stopped her sister, if only for this moment. Bubbles opened her eyes, reaching into the inner folds of her dress and pulling out her phone. Flipping it open, she went to the contacts, finding Boomer quickly. She texted out a brief but detailed message to him before turning off her phone, humming out the cadence of a cheer song as she did this.

Although she had stopped Blossom now, she wouldn't be stopping her if she chose to tell them tomorrow, or any other day.

She was leaving that night.

Tendrils of mist curled around Bubbles's feet as she floated down the street and towards the city's population sign, although she was a good 3ft off the ground. The street was dim; the streetlamps failing at their job to penetrate the darkness. Her eyes glowed light blue in the near darkness because of this. In her hands she carried a medium sized suitcase filled with necessities; clothes, grooming supplies and small packages of food. Her jeans felt weighed down with change and her cell phone, but Bubbles ignored the uncomfortable bulge of her pockets. She felt unnaturally cold, although the screen of her high tech digital watch read that the temperature was a pleasant 85 degrees.

Maybe it was just the excitement getting to her. She had left the house that night, and the adrenaline rush of doing such a thing had sent shivers up and down her arms. She had made sure that Blossom was asleep when she did this, as was the rest of the family. It wouldn't do that, at the apex of her plan, it was all shattered because someone was thirsty and had to shuffle through the house.

Bubbles smiled gently as she finally reached the sign and saw that Boomer's car was waiting there. The engine was running idly; the soft glow of the headlights cutting through the darkness like two swords made of white light. She could see Boomer's flaxen colored hair even through the tinted glass of his windshield and she waved at him as she made her way over. He stuck out a pale hand and waved back. A tiny click resounded and the doors were unlatched. Bubbles climbed in and put her suitcase in the back amidst large trash bags filled to the brim with his clothes and things, kissed Boomer on his scruffy cheek and closed the door, putting on her seatbelt. This was done in one long, elegant motion.

The engine rumbled as Boomer finally started the car, driving out from underneath the city's sign and onto the long ribbon of road. Tiny luminous stretches of tape marked the road, showing the life that the two where leaving behind them, and the life that greeted them when the road ended.

Bubbles rolled down the passenger's window, sticking her head out, letting her long blonde hair be carried back and whipped away by the wind. She breathed in the cool July air as it rushed past her, feeling light. She could see the sun's fingers just reaching up in the distant horizon and illuminate the sky, turning it into a dusty rose colored canvas. That's where she and Boomer where heading, to that big red beautiful star in the sky.

Dimly, she was reminded of the story of Icarus. How he had wings of wax and had gotten confident, flying too close to the sun. The wings had melted, and he had been sent plunging into the waters of the cold, unforgiving sea.

Bubbles's wings were made of love though. How far would she and Boomer go be before they crashed? After all, success was only measured by how long you stayed in the air. Bubbles shook her head. That would not happen to them. She glanced over at Boomer, whose sole focus was the street. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that mattered. The chorus of the Beatles' "_All you need is love" _popped into her head. She hummed it, feeling content with all feelings of doubt pushed aside.

The car kept going down the road, smooth. The sun was now up, and its bright arms were stretched wide, touching everything and coating it in gold. She looked up towards it, feeling its warmth. A single emotion resided in her being and she held it safely inside herself, knowing with an absolute certainty that she and Boomer would be fine. They would prevail through any adversaries that blocked their path.

They would succeed, proving all those that had doubted them wrong.

Their wings would not melt.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Chapter Two 

"Do you, Boomer Jojo, take Bubbles Utonium to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Abraham Lincoln impersonator asked. Boomer nodded, tightening his grip on Bubbles dainty hands.

"I do."

Abraham Lincoln turned to Bubbles, grinning. She was a little unnerved by the whole experience of being married in a D.M.V by an Abraham Lincoln impersonator, but this was Las Vegas, after all.

"And do you, Bubbles Utonium, take Boomer Jojo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bubbles gave a small nod, wondering exactly _what_ part of this...ahem…"_wedding"_ would be truly considered _lawful_. She stared into Boomer's eyes, who stared right back at her.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Boomer Jojo, you may now kiss your wife, Bubbles Utonium, thus making her, Mrs. Boomer Jojo, or Mrs. Bubbles Jojo." The Abraham Lincoln said. _This guy really likes saying our names._ Bubbles thought. Boomer leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. There were a few half hearted claps from the people trying to get their licenses renewed at the D.M.V and had come across this sham of a wedding, but that was all.

Bubbles wasn't offended or saddening by the fact that this was the best that she could get out of Boomer for a wedding. She was simply elated, and would have floated out of the building, but that would've been a waste of the cab that was parked outside. Boomer picked her up bridal style and carried her out and to the cab, opening the back seat and placing her inside gently. He slid in next to her, closing the door. The driver glanced in the rearview mirror, staring at the two giggling teens about to engage in a passionate make-out session.

"Where do you guys want to go?" He asked gruffly.

"Anywhere is fine." Boomer replied dreamily, kissing Bubbles neck. She giggled, and tried her best to relax against the hard leather of the seat. The driver wasn't affected by their giddiness.

"Seriously, where are ya'll going?" He asked again, getting slightly irritated by them. Boomer waved his right hand in a blatant dismissal of the question, more interested in what was underneath Bubbles skirt. The cabbie growled, slamming his hand on the dashboard. The couple jumped, giving him their full attention.

"Now, _where are you all going?_" He asked, a slight growl permeating his words. "Either ya tell me now, or you get the hell out." Bubbles told him their address and Boomer got off of her, both of them strapping themselves in as the cab gave a sudden lurch off the curb, then cruised down the street.

Soon they were in front of their new home. It was a cramped looking apartment building that had been wedged between a Dry Cleaners and a convenience store. A gas station was across the street. Boomer joked about the fact that they would rarely need to leave their house as he escorted her out of the cab. Bubbles giggled and barely had enough time to close the door before the cabbie slammed on the pedal, exiting the area with a flapping car door and a squeal of tires, leaving a burnt rubber smell wafting in the air.

"That guy sure was a jackass." Boomer muttered, fetching the apartment keys out of the pocket of his jeans. Bubbles nodded.

"Why did we have to take a cab anyway? The car has been out of the shop for a week."

"Because…" Boomer started as the two entered the apartment. He immediately went over to the small couch and sat down, gesturing for Bubbles to sit on his lap. She complied eagerly and he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "…Why should we have to drive on our wedding day? It was like having our own chauffeur for a minute, yeah?" He tickled her sides, and she squealed, nodding in agreement.

"Now, we need to cement the wedding." He stood up, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom that would be considered small for even one person, and closed the door.

Bubbles sat in a small child sized desk that pinched her legs, but she ignored the pain as she was so focused on her task at folding clothes in the backroom of the Dry Cleaners. It was a repetitive task and it allowed Bubbles mind to wander, delve and prod at her thoughts and emotions.

It had been almost two months since she and Boomer had gotten married, and doubt was starting to poke at her happy little bubble, trying to pop it. Bubbles had just gotten this job, and it was crappy. They only paid her minimum wage and gave her the simplest jobs since she had never finished high school, and had only managed to get it on the fact that she could speak multiple languages and thus could translate for the woman who ran the place.

Boomer was gone late nights, convincing her that he was at his job. He never gave many details on his place of work or what it was that he even _did_ and so the suspicion that he was cheating on her was beginning to nibble on her confidence in their relationship.

She sighed, reluctantly breathing in the fumes of bleach. They made her feel sick, but she could ignore them.

She folded whitened shirts and ironed khakis and starched dresses and all other manner of clothing before placing each item delicately in a plastic bag with the Dry Cleaners logo on it. She sighed, glancing down at her watch and noticing that it was time for break. She stood up, rubbing at her pinched legs as she walked towards the front of the building.

The sunlight was bright in the main room and Bubbles squinted as the light bounced against the white tiles and turned everything into a blinding minefield. She stepped outside, breathing in the crisp cold air. It was mid autumn and Bubbles walked her way to her favorite cart café underneath a canopy of warm colors; reds, yellows, browns, oranges and even a sprinkling of green.

"What can I do for you, Bubbles?" Cameron, the acne ridden teenager that worked there, asked. She ordered a couple of glazed dohnuts, no coffee. He gave her the order and she went on her way, humming. She took a bite out of one of her dohnuts and walked around, going through the small park that was behind the gas station with a few shortcuts through an alley.

Bubbles looked around and saw no one. She floated up a bit, going towards a lonely little swing. Most of the other ones had been broken or stolen, and the only other one was coated in what looked like vomit. She settled down on it, kicking up her feet and letting the swing do most of the work as she pretended to fly, taking another bite of her snack. The only thing that she missed about Townsville was the fact that she could use her powers without the worry about being bothered. Here though, in a totally unfamiliar place where they had probably never heard of the Powerpuff Girls, it would have been dangerous. She missed the feeling of flying around and getting waves and cheers whenever she saved someone, but it was worth it, being here with Boomer.

She thought about her family, and that made her stop the swing, sighing a bit wistfully. She hadn't had any form of contact since the night she left. She remembered how she hadn't bothered to leave a note and wondered if Blossom had told them. She better had, after all the fuss she made only hours before Bubbles departed. _They're probably doing fine without me…its not as though they've had any problems without me before, except for that one time…and then I had to save their sorry asses. _She giggled, finishing off her third dohnuts. _Not like Mojo Jojo is gonna be a problem…maybe He will, but eh. Their loss._ With that Bubbles hopped up, going back to the Laundromat.

She had more work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Chapter Three

A.N: Ta da! Decided that I couldn't just limit this to two chapters so here's the third and final one in the first installment. _But it's better if you do _is underway. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed etc.

In the near pitch black of the bedroom, a green light flashed on and off. It was bright and irritating and Bubbles emerged from underneath the covers, staring at it.

"Boomer?" She asked. He surfaced moments later, panting.

"Yeah?"

"What is that?" And then she pointed at the light. Boomer followed her line of vision and sighed, standing up. He adjusted his boxers, going over to where the light emanated. A moment later the light stopped flashing.

"Damn thing needs charging." He muttered. Bubbles frowned, reaching over on her side of the bed and flicking on the lamp light.

Boomer was holding a video camera. The tripod that it was situated on was empty.

"Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that that you're holding?" She asked stupidly even though she knew perfectly well what it was. It was a video camera. In their bedroom. Bubbles suddenly felt self-conscious and adjusted the dark blue negligee that she was wearing until it covered all of her…bits.

"A recorder." He said slowly. He waved it around. "See? Has a lenses and everything."

"I know that." She snapped. Bubbles hopped out of bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why is it in here?"

"Because I put it in here."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"….Was it on?"

"And if it was?" He asked. Bubbles inhaled sharply, not sure what to do with her arms or hands as sudden anger coursed through her. She uncrossed them and held them at her sides rigidly, hands balled into fists. Then she rubbed her sides quickly before crossing them again, before she let her hands creep to her neck to rub it, and then migrate up to tangle themselves in her hair, tugging at it a bit. Boomer wasn't even watching this change in her; he was busy trying to find the charger.

"_And if it was_? _What do you mean by that?_" She hissed.

"I mean…damn it….stupid cords….that…if it was on…..it's just a camera…." He muttered, plugging in the charger. The light turned red.

_Oh no please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE Don't make me kill him! He must be high to give me an answer like that! Yep, only explanation!_ Bubbles faced twitched a bit and she oddly enough felt like laughing, but she simply breathed out, closing her eyes and counting to 10 before opening them. Boomer had magically teleported himself to the bed and his lower body was hidden underneath the covers. He held out a corner of them from her, smiling. She snarled.

"Just a camera? _Just a camera?_ That _could_ have been recording us having…" Bubbles blushed, suddenly struggling for words. "….Doing _very_ intimate things in the supposed _privacy_ of our own bedroom?!"

"Yes, sex. Possibly." Boomer shrugged. His lack of a suitable answer infuriated her and she was suddenly gasping for breath, now holding her stomach. She felt sick. He was by her side in an instant, holding her.

"Baby, you alright?" He asked. She growled, pushing him away from her. He stumbled against the closet door, giving her an are-you-crazy look. She stalked her way over to the camera, mustering up her best death glare towards the inanimate object. She pulled her hand back, balling it up into a fist and propelled it out towards the recorder. It shattered into about a million pieces upon impact and she heard Boomer cry out in outrage behind her. Out of her peripheral vision she saw him coming up to her and she whirled around, slapping him across the face. His mouth dropped open, and then fury entered his eyes. He looked like he wanted to hit her and his face was turning red from the effort that it was taking to restrain himself from doing so. Instead he went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, then stalked his way back over to the closet, tossing it open and grabbing a dark hoodie. He threw her glare then huffed, leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Bubbles cried, sinking down on the hardwood floor and burying her face in her hands.

When he came back three hours later, he smelled like booze and cheap perfume.

He installed a new, smaller camera where she couldn't see it.

They didn't talk.

_We're strangers._

The words floated around in Bubbles head, knocking all other thoughts aside. She stared at Boomer across the tiny table in the dining room/living room/almost-half-of-the-kitchen. He had dark circles under his eyes and his beard was starting to grow back in. His hair was long and matted since he never bothered to brush or comb it. He was wearing a dirty white shirt and his boxers.

No matter how many showers he took, Bubbles could still smell the perfume and booze. Two thoughts were competing for her attention, or more like entities, the classic ones too; little angel and a little devil that looked like her. The little angel was wearing a white robe and a halo and her whole body glowed while the devil was wearing a robe that was so blue it bordered on being black and dark mist surrounded her. Bubbles never really cared for the color red.

_L.D: We're nothing but strangers in a stupid cramped apartment._

_L.D: *ponders*…That occasionally has sex._

_L.A: *sighs and looks sad* Yes, yes._

_L.A: *brightens, snapping her fingers* that got married._

_L.D: *scoffs* At a D.M.V._

_L.A: *waves her hand dismissively* It's still a marriage. _

_L.D: *rolls her eyes* Stop being so optimistic. Open your eyes. You're not living in "Fairy land." anymore. This is reality. And quite frankly its sucks. Sucks ass dude._

_L.A: *gasps at such language, throwing something that looks like glitter at L.D* I admit that things aren't that great right now…*halo droops and the light around her dims* But it'll get better! Everything always does! *light brightens*_

_L.D: *mutters, spitting out a mouthful of glitter* Stupid fucking preppy cheerleaders…retarded as hell glitter…_

_L.A: *waves more glitter at L.D threateningly*_

_L.D: *sighs, shaking her head sadly* then put a bright little spin on this: Boomer might've cheated on us last night._

_L.A: …_

_L.D: *nods* Thanks for proving my point._

_L.A: You didn't give me time to think…_

_L.D: Think away Princess._

_L.A: *sighs, tapping her head on her chin* He could've just went out drinking and a really promiscuous woman was sitting next to him. Cheap perfume stains everything, y'know. _

_L.D: *smirks, raising her hand*_

_L.A: *sighs and gulps, motioning her to say something*_

_L.D: Don't forget the lipstick on his collar. _

_L.A: …_

_L.D: *raises an eyebrow*_

_L.A: …_

_L.D: *slowly smirks again*_

_L.A: *screams and cries, grabbing her halo and throwing it to the ground, disappearing in a rain of glitter, cries echoing*_

_L.D: *waits until her cries stop* Bye bye Princess. Hope you were listening, ya bug dummy. *salutes mockingly, then disappears in a rain of dark blue fire, laughing maliciously*_

Bubbles blinked, realizing that Boomer had long since fled. His empty plate was still on the table. She sighed, standing up and taking both of their plates to the sink. She checked her watch, seeing that it was 9:24. She was a little late for work. She took a super speedy shower, dressing in a black shirt and jeans before rushing outside, slowing her speed down so it just made her look like she could possibly be an Olympic Gold runner. She slid into the Dry Cleaners just to get yelled at by her employer, then got banished downstairs to fold more clothes.

The day was over quickly.

Bubbles trudged herself to her apartment by sheer force of will it seemed; her body was absolutely exhausted. It was amazing the kinds of errands one would need to do when employed at such an establishment. That old lady ran her ragged and she knew that she would feel pain tomorrow. The errands had been simplistic and almost innocent in nature, but had been mind numbingly repetitive and had gotten difficult the more she did them, and she was drop dead tired now.

Not like Boomer cared.

He wasn't even home.

Bubbles sighed, flickering on the lights, fully intent on collapsing on the mattress and falling asleep.

Roses greeted her.

Bubbles blinked and then rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing anything crazy.

Nope. Roses. Definitely roses. Every. Freaking. Where. They coated the front narrow hallway and where she could see the littered the bedroom. She was half tempted to look in the bathroom to see if roses where floating around in the water.

"What the fudge?" She whispered.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Boomer emerged from out of the living room/dining room/ half-of-the-kitchen from behind the couch, carrying a really large bouquet of roses.

"So many roses…." She whispered. Whispering seemed to be her main mode right now.

"They're your favorite."

_Actually, my favorite flower is tulips you inconsiderate jack ass. _Little Devil spoke up, but Bubbles hushed her. The effort was sweet, and she pretended to be super excited about it. She hugged him and kissed him. Then she started to feel actual emotion and then she started to blubber and say she was sorry and that she had acted childish. He simply murmured how he was sorry and how much he loved her.

Had she seen the evil smirk that he had on his face while she sobbed into his neck, she would've left right then and there.

* * *

The next day, Bubbles stretched languidly, like a cat. She didn't have to go to work, so she was happy to just sit around and relax. Boomer had to go in work early. It had been odd, but she didn't really care. She had the whole house to herself. But before she could go out and play, she had to work. Rose petals were still everywhere, all of them basically crumbled and torn. Heat filled her cheeks when she remembered how they got in that state, and she shook her head, trying to clear such inappropriate thoughts away. She cleaned up quickly then checked the clock, seeing that it was actually quite late, almost 6.

She stretched again, dressing in some blue shorts and a white top, going outside. First a trip to the café and then maybe a quick jog around the park before coming back to the house and taking a relaxing bubble bath. That sounded like a good plan.

Bubbles whistled merrily as she got to the café, drumming her hands up on the counter when she saw that no one was there. The wheels underneath her rocked, and the little bell that hung above tinkled a bit, but that was all.

Then she saw Cameron pop up from behind the counter, red faced and panting.

"I can't do anything for you Bubbles." He mumbled, and then lowered the covering on the cart before she could ask why. She frowned, turning around. Well, she could at least go to the park. She did a full 180, heading back to her apartment. She was about to cross the street but then almost hit herself on the head. She had forgotten to pick up her check! She went to the Laundromat, where the old lady was just closing up. It's not like anyone came in on a Saturday anyway. The old woman jumped when she saw Bubbles, then crossed her hand over her heart in a sign of the cross, then scurried away, saying that she didn't serve whores.

_Whore?_

Bubbles frowned more, sniffling. Well that was a cruel thing to say, even if she might've dropped that entire business suit in the incinerator on purpose.

"Well there's always the walk to the park!" She whispered to try and cheer herself up. It worked, and Bubbles went through the alleyway skipping. She got to the swing set and hopped on the lonely one, swinging up and down.

"Need a push?" A voice asked behind her. Bubbles whipped her head around and opened her mouth to say no, and in the next moment she was spitting out dirt. _When did people in this town get so damn fast?_ She thought. She was hauled to her feet and realized that she was surrounded by dense bodies dressed in black hoods. They surrounded her in a tightly packed circle, and although she couldn't see she could feel. Hard ons and hands, grabbing wherever they could reach. Bubbles reacted, pushing and shoving and punching. They all backed off immediately as she was three seconds away from drawing blood.

"_Slut!_" One of her attackers jeered. Something thick hit her in her stomach and she bowled over, catching it.

She didn't look at it until she got home. She shook and cried and swore, stumbling into the dark and empty house. She collapsed on the bed, staring at the thing in her hand.

It was a tape.

"_YOU FUCKING DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!"_

That was all Boomer heard before he was knocked down by a blur of blond and blue as soon as he walked in door. Bubbles screamed her full blown rage, shattering all the glasses in windows for miles. Boomers eyes and ears bled and he gave her a mighty shove. She exploded through the poorly constructed ceiling and floated in the night time sky. He floated after her, growling.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Didn't think I'd find out, did you?" _Bubbles giggled, swaying in the air like a drunken bastard. She threw the tape at Boomer who destroyed before it even had a chance to get to him with his heat vision. He stayed silent.

"_Bitch!_" She spat out. She didn't even have the energy to fight him. She just…she was just done.

She tumbled to the ground, landing in the apartment again. She recovered herself quickly, collecting her things with super speed. She looked up through the two giant holes in the ceiling, seeing Boomer simply staring down at her. She took off her wedding ring, a cheap plastic looking thing, and threw it up to him as far as she possibly could. It skyrocketed itself past him and then Bubbles lost sight of it, but she didn't care.

She was about to leave, then looked at the calendar by the door to mark the date in her head. She wanted to make sure she remembered the worst day in her life in the future so that she never made any stupid mistakes again. It was the 26th. She nodded, walking out of the door.

…..

Oh, God.

The 26th?

She had gone a whole month without being on her period.

….

Bubbles felt sick, and she showed this by upchucking whatever was in her stomach against the side of the apartment. The cold night air felt nice against her now clammy skin, and she shivered.

She was pregnant.

God, no. Not now.

She looked up towards the swirling array of stars in the sky, could still see Boomer up there, just floating.

She sighed, then picked up her suitcase and started to fly. No way in hell she was raising this baby alone.

* * *

Bubbles felt cold.

The abortion clinic had been cold.

The bus ticket that she gave the suspicious looking bus driver was a block of ice and when she sat in the back of the bus and closed her eyes, she had become an ice princess frozen in time, heading for no where.

It was now December.


End file.
